


Hello, long time no see 1.5

by Sofasoap



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Don't Judge Me., F/M, I blame my discord fellows, Leo behaving like a teenager, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Slight swearing/foul language, Smut, out of character., self satisfaction for my sinful mind, someone give this poor boy a drink, take a deep breath leo, thirsty leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofasoap/pseuds/Sofasoap
Summary: Where Leo realise something he never realise he had in him. This can be seen as the smut version of chapter 2 of my other story " Hello, no time no see" or you can read it as a standalone smut fic. Whatever pleases you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read as the smut version of chapter 2 of my other story " Hello, no time no see" or you can read it as a standalone story. Whatever pleases you.  
> Again, thanks to my fellow discord server peeps for the inspiration, dragging me down into this sinful hell...  
> And.... Sakura against the Cherry blossom tree. Just saying. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Leo slowly stroll through the Hoshidan garden under the beautiful night sky. It is so different to Nohrian garden. So much more lushes, so much more colour.

A huge cherry blossom tree standing proud and tall in middle of the garden, full moon shining down, and leo notice a person's presence under the tree. Slight breeze blows through, scattering petals around the mysterious figure.  
The figure turned around, reveal to be Princess Sakura, wearing a simple red flowery patterned yukata. Leo was mesmerised by her beauty, for second time today. Slowly walking towards her, Leo can feel his whole body starting to heat up, with desire.

" Prince Leo, " Smiled Sakura, holding out her hand. " I have missed you.. "

Leo looked at her hand, paused for a sec before holding out his own and took hold of it. As he does, he notice himself shaking slightly. _Shaking? why is he shaking?_ Taking a step closer, he look down at her, into her eyes, " Princess... I , Um. . " He got to admit, he haven't really thought much about her the last four years, only image of her was the shy little princess stutters every time they hold a conversation. Now, she's so different, speaking confidently, with more grace, more... grown up and ... sexy?

Leo swallowed hard, he doesn't know what to think. His mind is going blank as his eyes wanders around her face and lowering it towards her breast. He mentally slap himself , _stop being a pervert!_  
Saskura slide her hand up , slightly caressing his chest. " Now I am of age.. Ryouma nii-san said I can do whatever I want... " Leo is slightly shocked, _wow_ , he thought, she has grown bolder too. " I..I want you to have me... " Sakura blushed slightly as she move closer towards his body. By now Leo 's mind ceased all logical thinking and letting his primal instinct take over.

He tilt her face up slightly, leaning down towards her and kiss her. Oh those sweet lips, he had wondered how they taste as they met earlier on that day in front of the Castle.  
She moaned slightly as he slide his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He wants more, he realised. Pressing his body flush against hers, she stumbled back a little and back into the trunk of the tree, this made them separate slightly, gasping for air. Opening her eyes, Sakura look up at Leo with glossy eyes, mouth slightly opening and panting fast, Leo smirk slightly, caressing her lip with his thumb, before moving his hand down towards her chest.  
Tucking collar of her yukata, Leo gain better access to her breast. Pinching and rubbing her nipples, Sakura moaned a bit louder. Encourage by her response, Leo lowered his head once more and kisses her savagely, and his other hand sliding down to her bottom, pulling her even closer, letting her feel his hardened up manhood. 

Sakura instinctively starts grinding against him and whispered his name, “Prince Le...o.. please..”  
how cute, he thought, ever so polite when they are in middle of erotic act. This excites him even more. Moving his hand away from her bottom, he stroke her thigh before sliding in between her legs. Sakura let out a whimper as he glides his finger up and down her sex, already wet with desire.  
One finger, and then two fingers, Leo slowly inserts his finger in, prepares Sakura's delicate womanhood, opening it up slight before he penetrates her. By now Sakura is crying out loud, not caring if anyone hears them. Leo pull his fingers out, holding onto his hardened dick, and carefully glide it into her opening. Leo moaned out loud as he fully reach the inside of her.

 

 _Oh she's so tight, and so hot.. and…_.

 

“MY LORD!! PRINCE LEO! Wake up! Are you ok?!?”

 

Leo’s eyes shot open, panting hard. Odin was looking down at him, expression full of concern. 

 

Leo looked around , he was still in his room, in the guest suite of Shirasagi Castle.  
It was all a dream, oh gosh, he realised, he had a erotic dream about Princess Sakura. His closed his eyes again and groaned into his hand. Oh why in the hell he had such a dream about her?

 

“ My lord, are you hurt? You were moaning out so loud! Are you in pain? Did the treacherous Hoshidan poisoned you? I knew I should have tested out the food for you! I, Odin Dark, will avenge for you and…” 

 

“ Odin, I am fine.. I just...I just had a nightmare,” A very good nightmare, he thought. “ that’s all. Don’t fuss over me.” 

 

“ Are you sure? Do you want a healer to check over you?” Odin still not satisfied by his lord’s answer. 

 

“ I am sure.. if you can bring me some water please it will be most helpful.” Leo sat up fully from his futon, cracking his back a bit. Gosh, How does Hoshidan sleep on this all the time? 

 

Light starting to shine through the paper sliding door, dawn must be approaching. Odin stood up, heading towards the kitchen to grab water. he stopped for a sec and turned towards Leo again, “ oh, please don’t forget, King Ryouma and his sibling had invited you and King Xander to join then for breakfast this morning. I will make sure no poison nor dark magic will get into your food!” Odin declared before closing the sliding door and went off.

 

Leo froze, he had totally forgot about it. How is he going to face Sakura , not thinking about the dream and keeping a straight face?

 

Crap.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Prince Leo, are you alright? You are bright red.. "  
Leo jumped slightly, didn't realise Sakura had sat down beside him while he zoned out.  
" I.. I am, never been better! " Leo averted his eyes away from the princess as he replied.  
Sakura tiled her head to the side, frowning slightly. Lifting her hand, she moved it towards his forehead " Are you sure? you look like you are on a high fever.. Would you like me to examine you ? "  
" NO!!! " Leo shouted out, backing away from her. Then realise how much attention he was drawing. Takumi eyeing him suspiciously, both kings stopped their conversation and turned their heard towards the couple. " I mean, I am fine, I didn't have a good sleep last night, Please, don't worry about me."  
Look of hurt appeared in Sakura's eyes, she nodded her head and said nothing more. 

_Well done Leo,_ he thought. _Way to go to make things even more awkward.._

Xander glared at him, now how is he going to explain this to him? 

This day just got better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Shoot me.


End file.
